


make you feel my love

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Post-Season/Series 04, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: "His hands slowly caressed her back, fingertips touching and moving down to finally settle at her hips, Chloe hummed as she let her head rest in his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart."prompt: bathing together
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: i'll give you everything i have [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> hey again! i'm taking advantage of a one week break from uni to write some more, this is short but i hope you enjoy this little piece! we all need more deckerstar fluff in our lives, let me know what you think and thank you for reading! <3

His hands slowly caressed her back, fingertips touching and moving down to finally settle at her hips, Chloe hummed as she let her head rest in his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

After months of waiting and hoping for Lucifer to come back, he was finally with her, the first week after his return had been a mess, there were tears and unanswered question, until they carefully broke down the walls so they could build something new and more beautiful together.

She could hardly believe they got to this point, where simply having a bath with him could make her so relaxed and happy. To feel his strong presence behind her, touch him and make sure he was going to stay with her for as long as he could, that she wasn't going to lose him anytime soon.

He heard him grab the bottle of shampoo to wash her hair, she closed her eyes and his fingers started working magic on her scalp, getting rid of the dirt and her worries and then rinsing away the last remaining bits of sadness. He breathed down her neck, slowly tracing kisses down to her collarbone, she could feel his smile and it made her heart leap knowing he was enjoying this as much as her.

So she turned around, meeting his eyes, she smiled back and let a hand dart out to touch his stubble, he sighed, and soon she knew what she wanted to do.  
"Can I help you too?" She asked softly, still unsure but more determined than ever, after a few seconds, he nodded, and she dedicated herself to make him feel as good as he had made her feel.

And while she washed his hair and ran her hands down his chest, he hummed softly, closing his eyes and enjoying everything she gave him. Simple things like these made the rest of the celestial drama worth it. To have a quiet, peaceful moment with the man who had given her so much and never asked anything from her in return, who continued to protect her with his every breath, she could only hope to do the same. And she'd try, to make him feel loved too.


End file.
